This invention relates generally to cosmetic creams, and in particular to a disposable applicator for a cosmetic cream which stores a metered amount thereof.
The human skin or outer covering of the body is composed of two principal layers; namely, an outer layer or epidermis, and an inner layer or dermis. The epidermis consists of layers of cells that develop from the bottom up, becoming flatter in each succeeding cell layer. When they reach the surface, the cells are shed as "dead skin." The epidermis has no blood vessels, but in the deeper cell layers, there are nerves as well as pigment that imparts color to the skin. The general functions of the skin are protection, excretion, secretion and sensation. Skin is adversely affected not only by excessive exposure to the sun, resulting in skin damage and the loss of moisture, but also by atmospheric contaminants as well as by stress conditions which may discolor the skin. Aging skin is also marked by the loss of moisture.
The use of cosmetic creams to improve the condition of the skin and to enhance its beauty has a long history. The ingredients of cosmetics and their uses were first recorded in ancient Egypt whose tombs have yielded cosmetic jars. In modern times, moisturizing and cleansing creams are contained in bottles and jars with screw-on caps, or in squeeze tubes. The user generally extracts a small quantity of the cream with her fingers which she then applies to the skin, using the fingers to rub in the cream.
There are two main drawbacks to this practice. First, the user is not able with her fingers to extract the appropriate amount of cream and usually extracts from the jar more than is needed for a given application. Hence the excess cream must be wiped from the surface of the skin. This is not only wasteful of cream, but in some situations presents a further difficulty; for if the user is away from home, she may not have a tissue available for removing excess cream; and if she must use her handkerchief for this purpose, she will soil the fabric. Second, the user's fingers may not be clean and sterile, and in applying cream to her face, she may contaminate the surface thereof and thereby defeat the purpose of the cream. Moreover, women with long fingernails cannot apply moisturizers to the skin in the region around the eyes.
Another problem which arises is that the typical user generally has available in her home a number of jars containing various types of creams serving different functions, such as night, moisturizing and cleansing creams. But when traveling, it is not usually feasible to carry a full supply of such cosmetics and the user therefore is denied the benefit thereof. As a practical matter, one can only carry a jar or two of cosmetic creams in a weekend bag, even when the jars are in small sizes. Moreover, such small jars hold far more cream than is required for a weekend trip.